Your Sincere Narrator
by Marionettes
Summary: Its told from a Nadsat devotchka named Valentia. She's got droogies of her own and is almost as baddiwack as Alex, except she doesn't go around sodding people. As for plot, its Alex/OC.
1. Chapter One

_Your Sincere Narrator - Chapter One_

Honest droogies were hard to come by, brothers, but I had a fair horrorshow lot. Ever since the moodges had sodded up the starry government and Alekth had been righted, my good brothers, us droogies had been on the millicents for the details. The gloopy lot, Bog help 'em, said us was "too innocent and youthful to know the details". As if those pyahnista millies were shilnarnied about this baddiwack veck! Them millicents refused to share with us and we weren't planning on a skorry tolchock then and there so we let them get away, Bog help 'em.

One of my droogs, Levi, had been hounding at them for a starry week and gotten zilch. What a way to waste his raz. Raz was more and more had to come by, O my brothers. Not in my good gulliver.

"Caleb skazats that if I got an answer from 'em millies, it'd be worth the raz, Valentia!" Levi insists.

"And say ye doesn't, droogie? Say ye don't get 'em details? Fine raz spent well, eh?" I barked. "Ye haven't gotten too far, have ye droogie?"

Levi shrugs it of and keeps at 'em, poor nazz. Least Sabella and Ausric were faithful and behind my back, and dorogoy not to mention. Caleb was too feisty and sneety, if you get what I mean.

"Valentia!" it was my good ol' sammy em come to save me from 'em baddiwack lewdies and the old in-outers. "Valentia, what have I told you about which crowd you associate yourself with! You know that your father would be disappointed with you if he knew you hung with these sort of people."

"Us ain't doing harm, missus," Ausric said innocently. She sighed, skeptical, and trudged off back toward the domy. This Sincere Narrator will fail to meet her dear em's expectations. When she was long gone, Ausric said, "A fine cheena yer mum musta been."

"Hardly," I scoffed and gestured to Sabella and the other vecks I call droogs to follow, Levi being the last one to come. We walked through town slowly. Sabella and mine glazzies on those fine molodoy moodges and Levi, Ausric and Caleb eyes those snooty devotchkas full of pol and cal, 'em grazhny bratchnies, Bog help 'em.

So Levi and 'em malchickies followed those devotchkas and Bog knows what 'em did, grazzy cal-y I'd guess, O my brothers. Ausric, too much of an honest-to-Bog veck to do any harm, ittied back to Sabella and this Sincere Narrator to be a dobby boy and all that cal.

"Yer em's got good senses, knows when to come and when to itty. Honest an' true, righto Valentia?" Ausric told me.

"Them bezoomy nazzies are off with those devotchkas and all pan-handled, eh?" I asked.

"Righto," Ausric smiled, pol raz in his gulliver. Well, my brothers, Sabella and this Sincere Narrarator tolchocked him good, his malenky sharries far from us. Ausric was nagoy and horning when Levi and Caleb, Bog help 'em, rolled back in, still pan-handled from those grazhny over-pollied devotchkas.

"What a-happened here, my dama," Caleb demanded, real horrowshow and innocent. "A little in-outin'?"

I smecked real horrowshow and hard and did a real fake pol with the poor nazz, his sharries getting real dobby. Sodding was a real sport in this crappy mesto. Poor Caleb was over his head with some snoutie and synthmesc and that sod Levi was pyahnitsa you couldn't adam it. What a sight they were, making a fair horrowshow snoot out of 'emselves. Skolliwoll was such a waste.

What a sight we were, throwing our brissies and the like at each other. The world was such a sad sad sad mesto, O my brothers. What a mesto your Sincere Narrator and her horrowshow droogs lived in. What a mesto, what a mesto, what a mesto.

Now, this Sincere Narrator has a feeling you're a-wondering what this story's about. Well I'll tell you. Its about your Sincere Narrator and what happens to that fine devotchka, what she does with her dorogoy life.

* * *

If the Nadsat is...hard to understand, thats normal :). Giving you guys a translator isn't fair. It takes away from the expierence of reading. But if you insist, you can go google it yourself.

I hope you like this story...the next chapter will be a lot less..."pol"-oriented...also, PLEASE, if you have not read the book or seen the movie, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC. I've got other great stuff (check it out!!!!) and stuff on FictionPress (even better than on here) and its great to read, this stuff is very intense. I really loved the book and am writing this fic as if the 21st chapter had been included, which it wasn't included in Kubrick's movie.

Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it. Feedback and constructive critism is ALWAYS WELCOME!!! People who haven't written & published don't get how one's heart flutters when one gets a review (I'm a bit...obsessed).

If you think that there is too much Nadsat IN GENERAL, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!

One last think :), I have replaced "baddiwad" with "baddiwack" because I think it sounds better and I've added "brissies" to the Nadsat slang (its definition I shall not share) and I have changed around a few other things which is why Valentia's Nadsat is a teeny bit different from Alex's. "Alekth" is the same as Alex, if you've read the book, you'd understand.

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for reading,  
Marionettes


	2. Chapter Two

_Your Sincere Narrator - Chapter Two_

Back at the domy with my pee and em wasn't too bad that night. Return at midnight wasn't too horrowshow. Poor nazzies. They lived their whole life thinking that their malenky devotchka-or-a-child was a treasure, Bog help their jeeznies. When I talked with my malchicks the following day, they claimed they remembered nothing, too pyahnista they claimed. Pyahnista they might be, O my brothers, but gloopy they were not.

Today was another good day for some honest work, nothing with my droogies. Unlike most of the baddiwack, burgatty prestoopnik-who-call-themselves-droogs who go around tolchocking the average chelloveck, your Sincere Narrator and her droogies actually rabbit every one-in-a-blue-moon.

"Valentia, do you remember Mrs. DeLeyr?" my starry em asked one morning.

"She has a son?" I asked sweetly, trying not to use nadsat. It was hard not to, I was so used to it and it's rhythm.

"Alex, I believe," she told me. Alex DeLeyr. Couldn't quite recall a moodge by the name of Alex…of course there was Alex DeLarge, but Mr. DeLeyr wasn't him, O my brothers. "Well, Mrs. DeLeyr and Alex are coming over in the afternoon and you'll need to be here, not out with your little friends, understand Valentia?"

"Yes, Mother," I replied diligently, smiling sweetly.

Skolliwoll was such a bore, such a waste. Nothing to offer to your Sincere Narrator and her faithful droogies. The whole day, I expected, was going to be a bore. Meeting with my old em's friends, what a bore, O my brothers. It was going to be a baddiwack day with my pee and em. What a day, what a day, what a day. What a bore.

"Coming?" Ausric asked. My dobby droogies were a-waiting for me, but, alas, I couldn't not follow. Poor them. They'd be a-wandring without their Sincerest Narrator tonight. They'd manage, maybe not get as good of a tolchocking as usual, but they'd manage and still have a horrowshow raz.

"Not tonight. My starry em wants me to meet a Mrs. DeLeyr. Won't be able to go have the horrowshow time we call ultra-violence," I said. I knew Levi was smecking in his grazhny gulliver and dobby Ausric was mentally sighing at my absence. Who knew what Sabella or Caleb thought.

Anyways, off I became. Homeward I was and arrived promptly on raz, or at least by the raz I was supposed to be at my domy. My em said that the DeLeyr folks hadn't arrived and was so glad I was right on the raz.

"They're here Valentia! Come down please!" my dear Mum shouts from the door. I sigh, but come down. And there standing is a Mrs. DeLeyr and Alekth, the one and only: Alex DeLarge. What a surprise. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. He was legend…or as close as you could come to it in this rat sewer of a mesto.

"Alex your Humble Droog. Thou has an eemya?" he asked.

"Now Alex, you know you've got to talk good and proper English, not that rubbish slang," his mother snapped.

"I'll bet, Mother, that this devotchka doesn't understand any other language," Alex smiled at me. His em gave me a harsh stare.

"My eemya is Valentia and nadsat's whats make sense. It flows easier that the starry language English, missus," I shrugged, knowing my em was gaping at me. I tried hard not to blush, but I couldn't help. It was Alex DeLarge, who wouldn't. I must admit though, he had dobby looks. I could have sworn it was a sneety, but I pinched myself so I was sure it wasn't.

"So whats a fine ptista like yourself running around this mesto playing the old ultra-violent scene?" he asked.

"Dunno. I've always been on the scene since skolliwoll. The gloopy nazzies seem to be convinced that they're helping us. Chepooka is what it is," I answered. He nodded in agreement. "Too much about me. I'd love to hear the story of your jeezny. Its got to be more curious that mine."

"I'm sure thou hast already heard it by now," he grinned.

"The sammy millies won't breath a slovo to us. Say we're too young and innocent as if those pyahnista millies were shilnarnied about us," I explained.

"The millicents are shilnarnied. Its ultra ultra-violent, my story about being righted, thank Bog that they fixed it though," he sighed. My em and his em had gone and sat down like civilized folk. We were still standing. Alex seemed perfectly comfortable so I didn't mention it.

"Is the ultra-violence still as violent as when I was roaming the streets?" he asked softly, slightly detatched.

"I take it there weren't devotchkas running the ultra-violent scene in your raz?" I said. He nodded. "Well, me and a droogie, Sabella, are about the only devotchkas here but we get our share of the cal."

"And the pol?"

I smecked embarrassingly loud, and said, "Hardly."

Alex grinned and said, "Mother, Valentia and myself are going to step outside for a few moments. We'll be back in time for dinner."

My em and his nodded and returned back to their gloopy slovos and led me outside. I was slightly confused but complied. It was Alex DeLarge, after all. He skazats drat you'd drat. I vaguely viddied but couldn't continue the thought.

"Why are we here? Why not there?" I asked.

"No one is listening to what we're saying. My Mum was listening quite intently," he said softly. I was beginning to notice it was getting dark. "So was your mother, very eager. Though you probably knew that. She's your mum of course."

"Why are you speaking good and proper English?" I asked. What a gloopy question to ask of all things, Bog help me. What a nazz I was. Bog had better help me or I'd embarrass myself.

"So I think about what I say. I have to vaguely translate it into good and proper English, means I actually think about what I'm saying so I don't say something stupid," he murmured softly. He had a point. Maybe I should too.

"I don't mind if you say something stupid. Nobody is perfect, even Alex DeLarge," I smiled.

"We can try," he smiled back. "Valentia. Pretty name."

"Thanks," I said. Awkward pause.

"So whats the world like from a pair of younger eyes?" he asked, detached again. I shrugged and sat down on the bench. Alex sat down too. He was looking at me funny. I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes, maybe afraid of what I would see but maybe just too cowardly to look at him; maybe even both. Then and there, I decided that I was in love with him.

* * *

So there's chapter two. I've planned this to be 7 chapters because I can't write it in three nor can I write a 21 chapter story AND write Anarchy and RtD on FictionPress so this will be shorter....but then again, the plot is rather condensed so it doesn't really matter.

Please, it would be great if you guys could review because I've never really played around with the Nadsat stuff until I wrote the first chapter. (thats why it's really scattered). As for the end of this chapter, the only reason they are talking good and proper English is because I have a headache and its hard to write dialogue in Nadsat...or at least how I imagined the Nadsat dialogue. And don't worry, I'm not going to have five chapters of fluff. It had a storyline....but a vague one at that.

REALLY, please review!!!!!!!  
Marionettes

Postscript: read my other stuff!!!!! You can read (sorta....) Anarchy without reading The Giver (BUT ITS A GREAT BOOK) so really, READ (everything) AND REVIEW (...everything too)


	3. Chapter Three

_Your Sincere Narrator - Chapter Three_

We talked all evening. Very civilized for droogs like us, but I had one horrowshow time. Was Bog to judge us for being civilized? Hardly. Maybe my droogs would, but I didn't give a cal about it. They could filly without this Sincere Narrator and be their oddy-knocky selves with out me. They'd get a malenky beat up but nothing that wouldn't be fixed.

"Whadda mean ye ain't gonna itty wit your dobby droogies?" Ausric demanded. Poor nazz. He really didn't get it. Took me a while to explain the situation with meeting the noble veck and what a horrorshow time we'd had. Of course Ausric expected something awfully grazhny. I'd actually been a respetable devotchka and by Bog was he surprised! By this time, Caleb and Levi were listening. Sabella was off with her pee and em being all dobby for them. Her starry em still thought she was a dobby little ptista. Bog help 'em before someone else shows up with a baddiwack attitude.

"So you're telling me you've met Alex the Large?" Levi asked when I was done. I guffed embarrassingly loud and blushed. He narrowed his bolshy glazzies. I sighed. Nothing to do. They were determined to make my respectable time with Alex into some sodding affair. I didn't want to hang around them. To my surprise, your Sincere Narrator went back home to her pee and em. Alex's mother was there.

"Valentia, pleasure to see you again darling," Mrs. DeLeyr smiled. "Alex has told me all about you. He's not here at the moment but said you could find him…here. He wrote it down."

Mrs. DeLeyr handed me a gazetta with some scrawled writing of some bar name. I nodded, gave a skorry smile and then rushed out to the bar. It was a respectable bar – not what I was expecting. Maybe Alekth the Large was redeemed. Maybe he had become a respectable veck. What a thought, Bog help the poor malchick. The millicents had really done something to him.

"Not what thou was expecting, right?" he grinned. I shrugged.

"I have no expectations for you anymore," I smiled. He gave me another crooked smile and gestured for me to sit. O my good brothers was I bezoomy with glee. The shoom was over the top but it felt like we were the only ones there, O my brothers. I was very confused as I stumbled back to my domy. My em and Alex's em were gone. Like a moodge he was gooled be back to my domy and left. O my brothers, I bet you've guessed it, I wish he had stayed. Too honest that veck was for his own good. Those millicents really did a number on him.

"A doby nochy well spent, eh?" Ausric glowered when me, myself, and your Sincerest Narrator and her gloopy droogs met up in the morning. I glared at him and changed the subject. How dare he go snooping through my business and all that cal! Your Sincere Narrator was bezoomy but tried to be polite like her em expected her to be. I didn't feel up to a good drat and a tolchock for someone so passed it over and returned back to that bar where Alex and I had met up.

"Hoping to see that grazhny sod?" Ausric snapped the moment I walked in. Your Sincere Narrator was now overflowing with bezoominess and was prepared right then and there to give the ignorant, arrogant malchick a tolchock right there, Bog help the gloopy beck if I had.

"Val," I twitched at the eemya but turned around and gave him a little kiss on the check. He smiled and turned to Ausric, poor veck.

"Val?" Ausric raisedh is eye-brow.

I shrugged, and said, "Better than Valentia. Sounds like some proper folk, which I am certainly not."

Alex grinned and brought us, including Ausric, to a booth. Some waitress came and took our orders and left. I had a feeling this was going to get ugly.

* * *

Another fantastically short chapter!!! Yay!! It's harder to write in half Russian half English than most people think so don't bother me about it please. YOU try writing in Nadsat!! 'neways, I hope you like it. I think I'm gonna shorten it to five instead of the symbolic seven because there just isn't enough plotline. Really it's a sappy romance story with the world's most violent-turns-respectable character ever. So now there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. Suggestions and _**reviews **_are ALWAYS welcome.

G'day,  
Marionettes


	4. Chapter Four

_Your Sincere Narrator - Chapter Four_

I decided not to order anything. After all, why give 'em droogs more glass 'n they need to throw around at each other, neh? We sat silently.

"Nope, you're my malenky droog," Alex mused and started to twirl my hair. I put up with it just for that sodding bratchny I called "droog". "So how's life been in the ghetto of our fair city without Alex deLarge?"

"Vesches were just without your blessed presence!" Ausric sneered.

"Two vecks for my one malenky devotchka," Alex observed thoughfully. 'Val' was stretching it already and if he was going to call me his 'malenky devotchka' I might just have to, all quiet like, oobivat quite gruesomely. "Well see how it plays out, Ausric. Valentia. Good day."

He tiped his hat, paid the check at the register and left. Your Sincerest Narrator gave her gloopy droog a harsh glare, kicked him and left.

Ausric was pouty all through the next day. My faithful brothers, your Sincerest Narrator wasn't too inclined for some appy polly loggies but one would be coming later. The bolshy city was ready for us to clop the walls down but your damn dobby Narrator went looked for the bugatty bratchny Alex.

"Chepooka, you're ditching?" Levi asked.

"You bet your knopa I am, you gloopy droogy," I guffed rather obnoxiously. Ausric was giving me a look but I ain't planning to shoolshy to what he thinks. Luckily there wasn't too much protest, my good brothers, as Sabella and Caleb were up on cally vellocet or what have you, O my good brothers.

So out I was in the dobby city wandering around for Alekth deLarge. I was all lost-like and fagged-like but it would be damn worth it. The horrowshow would turn up eventually, my good brothers. Your Sincere Narrator finally stumbled into you guessed who. The jeezny of mine was pretty psyched up for this , you know all lovey like.

"Hows my dearie malenky devotchka?" he inquired- almost snarky. Sodding bratchny knew I didn't like it and kept at it anyways, that damn pan-handled nazz. The lewdies would stare but I gave him a dobby tolchocking anyways. Atleaset he was moodge enough for no creeching. Oobivating wouldn't be crossed off my list of thigns to do, O my brothers.

"Quite fine," I say and sit down next to him at the bar. The oddy-knocky veck has my sympathy.

"Hows the day going?"

"Horrowshow-like. Yours?" I replied. Being we're in an all respectable mesto, the lewdies smot all curious but I will just have a dobby smeck later.

"And Ausric feeling sore, darling?" he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing he won't survive I suppose."

"Too true," I replied.

"The strack I brought will follow," he said confidently.

"What?"

"Go to your spat all horrowshow now, but we'll see," he told me. "Your pee and em will not want you in the baddiwad city no longer, my dovey."

O brothers, how he was right. We talked the entire day and then back to the good pee and em I went.

* * *

Yeah it is awfully short. But HEY, at least its there right? Brought it back from the messy memory of my brain to continue writing. I'm trying to remember where I'm taking this story in the next three chapter but I don't really want to write 3 chapters for fluff or pwp so...ideas lol

Review if you've got time!  
Marionettes


End file.
